


말렉(알렉매그) 썰백업

by ingopain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Female genitalia on Magnus, M/M, losing virginity, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingopain/pseuds/ingopain





	말렉(알렉매그) 썰백업

매그너스 허리 진짜 신의솜씨로 돌릴거같지.. 자기 회음부에 알렉 고환 맞춰서 깔고앉으면 앞뒤로 비빌때마다 알렉 기둥이 매그 고환에 마찰되고 알렉 엉덩이에 보조개 확 패이면서 허벅지 들리고 척추 구부러들거같다. 그러다 땀도 나서 찌걱찌걱하고 소리도 진짜 삽입섹스하는 것처럼 나는데 알렉 넣고싶어서 미쳐버린다. 매그너스 골반 양손으로 꽉 붙잡고 습한 사타구니에 뚫을것처럼 허리 쳐댈거다. 매그너스는 알렉 맛간눈 보면서 슬슬 상황이 통제밖으로 치닫는다는 감이 오는데 오랜만의 (유사ㅠ)섹스에 심지어 알렉이라니 등줄기 오싹오싹하니 너무좋고 허리위로는 힘도 잘 안들어간다. 알렉 점점 더 흥분해서 성기 돌처럼 딱딱해지고 복근 경련하다가 확 뒤집어서 매그너스 엎드려 다리 모으게 하고 엉덩이골에 좆 끼워서 피스톤질한다. 알렉 매그너스 뒷목 위로 고개 떨궈서 씨근덕대는데 이 자세가 매그너스의 본능을 제대로 건드리는게 유니콘은 마운팅을 하는 종족이고.. 어찌됐든 매그너스는 수컷인 이상 마운팅을 당하기보다 하는게 자연스러운 감각인데 누가 위에 올라타 있으니 호르몬이 위험신호를 띵띵 울리고 싸우거나 도망가라고 아드레날린을 전신에 쏴댄다. 하지만 다른 한편으로는 어 얘가 내 수컷인데.. 그냥 얘한테 박히면 안 되나? 쾌감이 너무 달콤해서 생각도 잘 안 되고.. 그러면서도 짝짓기본능은 이게아니야 이 방향이 아니야 외쳐대고.. 그래서 결론이 어떻게 날까요?

[후타주의] 알렉은 매그위에서 열심히 허리놀리며 머리끝까지 열이 오른 나머지 등 부들부들거리고 조준도 잘 안 돼서 회음부쪽으로 미끄러지기도 하고 한다. 그런데 이상한게 윤활이 너무 잘되네. 처음엔 이거 눈치챌 겨를도 없는데 일단 알렉 두번째로 싸고 매그너스도 배 밑으로 손 넣어서 한번 빼주고(사정하는 애인의 끙끙거리는 비음 들으며 알렉은 다시 서버리고 만다) 매그너스 날개죽지에 코 묻고 숨 몰아쉬면서 성기 느릿하게 비벼보니 밑이 미끌미끌해. ?젤은 쓴적이 없는데? 그러고보니 맨살로 마구 마찰하면 응당 느껴져야 할 쓰라림 이런것도 없음. 알렉은 ? ?? 이상태되어 골반 뒤척이며 반쯤 선 좆으로 여기저기 쑤셔보는데 음 이곳이 구멍이군 피눈물나지만 일단패쓰.. 하고 더 아래로 내려가자 분명 물렁한 고환이.. 느껴지기도 전에 회음부의 살이 귀두 주변으로 부드럽게 갈라진다. 그리고 거기가 질척해. 잠시 벼락같은 충격의 시간을 거쳐 그게 무슨 용도의 기관인지 깨닫는 순간 알렉의 이성은 그의 뇌를 떠나버린다. 귀두도 맞춰졌겠다 무작정 박아넣고 만다. 매그너스는 아직도 절정의 끝자락 둥둥 떠다니며 성기 움찔거리고 있었는데 알렉이 앞뒤 봐줄것없이 뚫고들어오는것.. 안그래도 새로생긴 구멍이 욱신거리고 예민한데다 길도 제대로 안 났거늘 알렉이 그 큰 물건을 쑤셔박으니 매그너스 입벌리고 흐으흐으거리며 자지러진다. 애액 흥건해서 성기가 미끄러질 지경이지만 질이 다 만들어져있지를 않아서 한번에 삽입이 되질 않고 귀두와 기둥 약간만 들어가고 꽉 다물린 살에 막힌다.. 알렉 그런거 봐줄 정신이 없고 자리가 없으면 만들 기세로 허리 무식하게 쳐대는데 허벅지근육에 힘 빡 들어가고 매그너스 골반 손으로 단단히 붙들고 한번 칠때마다 내벽 밀려나면서 그게 어떻게 약간씩 더 들어간다. 뿌리까지 들어갈 때가 되면 매그너스는 목 다 쉬어서 앞은 줄줄 싸고 있고 알렉은.. 알렉은 인간의 몸이 이렇게 조여들 수 있다고 꿈도꿔본 적이 없었다.. 삽입할 때 힘든 만큼 뽑는 것도 어려워서 매그너스 골반 고정시킨 채로 알렉이 느릿하게 허리 뒤로 빼면 교접부위에서 질척하게 쩍쩍 소리 나며 조금씩 뱉는것처럼 나오는데 그걸 보면서 알렉이 어떻게 참냐. 한 세 번 왕복하고 깊이 파묻은채로 안싸하고 만다. 매그너스는 연한 내벽에 죽죽 싸는게 느껴지자 덜덜 떨면서 조금전에 가서 축 늘어진 성기 움찔거리며 드라이로 가신다. 그러고 나서는 드디어 질이 약간 풀려서 그나마 드나들만 하게 되는데 알렉 기왕 버진 날아간김에 속도 높여서 한참 피스톤질 하면서 질구 더듬어 애액 손가락에 묻혀가지고 매그너스 뒷구멍도 지분거린다. 각도가 잘 안 나와서 다시 뒤집어서 매그너스 위로 올리는데 매그너스 힘빠져서 알렉 가슴팍 위로 그냥 엎어져버리고 어쩔수없네 알렉이 허리 움직여 얕게 추삽질하면서 엎어진 매그너스 엉덩이 사이로 손가락 낑겨넣어 핑거링한다. 매그야 이제 제발 그만서고싶은 앞은 알렉 복근에 문대지고 가운데구멍에는 넣을때마다 숨 턱턱막히는 성기가 쑥 들어갔다 빠지는 와중에 애널은 애인 손가락에 벌어져서 전립선 눌리고 비벼지는 기분이 어때? 그러다 매그너스 여성기로 한번 더 가서 조였다 풀면서 부들부들하고 나면 알렉 애액이 뚝뚝 떨어질지경인 구멍에서 좆 뽑아 뒷구멍에 맞춰서 다시 삽입한다. 윤활 겁나잘돼있겠네..


End file.
